Faithful
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Kisah seorang Jung Yunho yang memendam perasaan pada Kim Jaejoong. Namun apakah rasa cintanya akan terbalaskan?/'Jaejoongie-'/'Nde'/'Tak bisakah kau berhenti dan mulai melihatku'/YunJae/Drable/Back song : Fatin-Setia


Faithful

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jin Yihan

Genre : YAOI/Boys Love/Drabble/Oneshoot

Note : cerita asli milik saya, terinspirasi dari lagu Fatin (X Facktor). Cerita pasaran, bahasa tidak baku dan typo(s)bertebaran.

.

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai

.

.

Douzo ^^

::

忠実

::

Suara canda dan tawa terdengar nyaring dari seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman universitas DongBang. Terlihat namja cantik itu yang tengah tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Disebelahnya, nampak seorang namja tampan dengan mata musang yang terlihat tajam, juga tengah tertawa nyaring. Ah, nampaknya ada hal lucu yang terjadi sampai-sampai dua namja mempesona itu tertawa cukup keras disiang hari yang cukup pengap ini.

"Hah..hah..aigoo, aku rasa aku bisa awet muda jika tertawa seperti ini setiap hari." kata namja cantik itu atau kita bisa memanggilnya Jaejoong, atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jaejoong. Namja dengan doe hitam kelamnya itu kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi taman itu setelah energinya terkuras akibat tertawa yang berlebihan.

"Ne, aku rasa juga begitu." jawab namja satunya yang kini mengikuti kegiatan Jaejoong menyandarkan punggung dikursi taman.

"Hahhhh. Lega rasanya jika bisa tertawa lepas seperti tadi." lanjut Jaejoong dan kini sambil memandang kearah langit biru diatas sana.

"Ne, sering-seringlah tertawa. Tertawa bisa membuat awet muda, sehingga menghilangkan keriput yang ada diwajahmu itu!" kata Yunho-namja dengan mata musang-sambil menyentil pelan dahi Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Yak, appoyo!" dengus Jaejoong merasa kesakitan karna Yunho dengan seenaknya saja menyentil dahinya.

Beginilah aktivitas kedua sahabat ini. Disaat waktu senggang setelah pulang kuliah begini, keduanya menghabiskan waktu duduk ditaman kampus mereka sambil berbincang hangat. Yah, Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat. Keduanya memang sudah mengenal sejak kecil.

Sekarang mereka berkuliah diuniversitas yang sama, hanya jurusannya saja yang berbeda. Yunho dijurusan management bisnis sementara Jaejoong di jurusan kesenian. Walaupun berada dijurusan yang berbeda namun mereka terbiasa untuk berangkat dan pulang bersama. Selain karna mereka sangat dekat, juga karena rumah mereka yang bersebelahan. Dan Mr. dan Mrs. Kimpun sudah mempercayakan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Bukan, bukan mempercayakan seperti yang kalian semua pikirkan, namun bumonim Jaejoong itu mempercayakan keamanan dan kenyamanan Jaejoong selama dikampus kepada Yunho. Yah, karna dulu pernah terjadi suatu kejadian yang tak mengenakkan yang menimpa Jaejoong, maka dari itu bumonim Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk selalu menjaga Jaejoong. Baik itu dirumah terlebih lagi di kampus.

Yunhopun menerima dengan senang hati tugas dari bumonim Jaejoong itu. Iapun tak keberatan dan malah senang karena bumonim Jaejoong menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya. Karna jauh di dasar lubuk hati Yunho, sebenarnya ia sudah lama menyimpan rasa yang lebih pada Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong sama sekali tak pernah membalas perasaannya, dikarenakan suatu hal.

"Haah, sudah sore. Kenapa Yihan hyung belum tiba juga!" gerutu Jaejoong pelan sambil melihat jam Rolex yang ada dipergelangan tangannya.

Yah, alasan kenapa Jaejoong tak pernah membalas perasaan Yunho adalah karna Jaejoong sudah mempunyai seseorang yang biasa disebut dengan Tunangan.

Hahhh

Yunho menghembuskan nafas kesal saat lagi-lagi pendengarannya menangkap suara lembut Jaejoong menggumamkan nama namja itu. Sebenarnya ia sungguh sakit saat Jaejoong menyebut bahkan sering bercerita tentang tunangannya itu. Namun apa daya, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun karena ia hanya menginginkan senyum manis selalu terukir diwajah cantik namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu, walapun tentu dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Ah kalian bertanya kenapa malah Yunho yang dimintai untuk menjaga Jaejoong, sementara sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah mempunyai tunangan?

"Mungkin ia masih sibuk." jawab Yunho tanpa melihat Jaejoong.

"..."

"..."

Keduanyapun kini saling diam, sibuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Yunho yang sibuk memandangi langit biru dan merenungi nasib cintanya yang tak semulus pikirannya. Sementara Jaejoong tengah sibuk dengan iphone 5Snya, sibuk mengirimi pesan kepada sang tunangan.

Hahhh

Kembali Yunho menghela nafas, dipalingkannya wajahnya menatap teduh kearah Jaejoong. Yah, walaupun sudah berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong, namun tetap saja ia tak mampu. Semakin keras ia berusaha menghilangkan sosok Jaejoong dalam hatinya, malah semakin besar pula kerinduan dirinya kepada namja cantik itu.

"Jaejoongie-" panggil Yunho pelan dan membuat Jaejoong menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya mengubek ponselnya.

"Nde?"

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti dan mulai melihatku?" tanyanya dengan memandang dalam kedua mata bulat Jaejoong. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau dirinya benar-benar tulus dan yakin dengan perasaannya. Dan ia ingin agar Jaejoong tahu dan percaya dengan semua yang diucapkannya.

Jaejoong memutuskan kontak mata mereka, lalu setelahnya menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku, tak bisa." ucapnya pelan dan sukses membuat Yunho kembali merasakan sakit dihatinya.

Yah, Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah tahu seperti apa perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Yunho untuk dirinya. Bahkan Yunho beberapa kali pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan penolakan halus dari namja cantik itu. Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah lama menyadari jika Yunho memiliki perasaan lebih pada dirinya. Terbukti dengan perhatian dan cara Yunho memperlakukan dirinya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jujur Jaejoong sangat senang bersahabat dengan Yunho, namun jika untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius ia belum bisa.

"Aku tak bisa. Kau tahu bukan, ini bukan sesuatu yang sederhana." lirih Jaejoong sambil kini menundukkan wajahnya.

Yunhopun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong. Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang diinginkannya. Bukan wajah sedih Jaejoong yang ingin dilihatnya. Iapun merutuki keegoisannya yang kembali mengutarakan perasaannya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, kembali wajah sedih Jaejoong yang akan dilihatnya.

"Akhiri disini Yunho-ah, sebelum kau jatuh lebih dalam." lanjut Jaejoong lagi kini perlahan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho, membuat Yunho juga menolehkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Perasaanmu sangat dalam dan tulus kepadaku. Bahkan rasamu padaku lebih besar dibandingkan rasa darinya." kata Jaejoong lagi masih tetap memandang mata musang Yunho.

"Tapi maaf."

Nyuttt

Sekali lagi, Yunho merasakan sakit dihatinya. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali merasakan sakit itu, namun kali ini entah kenapa rasanya lebih menyakitkan. Iapun kemudian melepas kontak mata mereka lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, dan perlahan memejamkan kedua mata musangnya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap sendu perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya itu, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat jahat sudah menyakiti hati namja yang sudah benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus itu, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak ingin nantinya Yunho tersakiti dengan perasaannya itu, karna dirinya belum bisa membalas perasaan namja tampan itu padanya.

Sekali lagi ditatapnya sendu wajah Yunho yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu sambil berkata-

"Mianhae. Tapi, aku memilih setia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owari ^^

(END)

Nani, kore? Apaan ini?

Buahakakakaa #kabuurrrrr

Jelek yahh? *sadar koo

Aneh yahh? *banget

Ceritanya nanggung? Hehee

Review juseyo~~

.

Denpasar, 21 maret 2014


End file.
